


Blossom

by Lagerstatte



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, Triple Drabble, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagerstatte/pseuds/Lagerstatte
Summary: Noct indulges in knifeplay; Ignis submits to it.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Blossom

‘Open,’ Noct says, fingers at Ignis’ lips. He says it low and husky, so Ignis thinks he knows what’s going to be placed on his tongue.

He’s wrong. The shock makes him flinch, and that makes him cut open the inside of his mouth on the dagger’s edges.

He heals himself and holds still.

‘No,’ Noct says, impatient. He’s close enough that Ignis can smell him, and the thick musk of his arousal. ‘Suck.’

So Ignis closes his lips, ignoring the pain. Blood spills down his chin, over his tongue; he hollows out his bleeding cheeks and sucks.

Noct pulls out the dagger the moment Ignis can’t go on.

It’s why Ignis loves him. The blossom of Noct’s magic healing his ragged mouth is also why. He could’ve done it himself, but there’s no need.

He leans forward against Noct’s thigh, trembling hard. Noct’s clothed erection presses against his jawline, and he moans lowly when Noct undoes his trousers and pulls it out. His mouth isn’t raw, but it still feels like it is.

Noct shushes him. ‘Take your time.’

Ignis shakes his head; his disobedience costs him his reprieve. Fingers coaxing open Ignis’ tender mouth, Noct pushes in.

Later, feeling needy, Ignis kisses Noct’s chest and submits to being petted, gentled when he trembles. In the aftermath it’s soothing, and Noct needs it too.

Noct feels distant, though, so Ignis reaches out, stroking his arms, until Noct lets out a shaky sigh and touches him more firmly.

‘You were great,’ Noct says.

‘And you as well.’ Speaking is unpleasant — unsurprising, but Ignis dislikes it. He wants to be better _immediately_.

He doesn’t let it show, though; for now, dissatisfaction is disobedience. He thinks he couldn’t bear it to be coaxed through even more — even if, by Noct, he could.


End file.
